Les émotions
by Insomniz
Summary: welcome to the domain of feels. this was inspired by one of my headcanon, and then i made it into a short fic. A violent fight erupts into the Duck family and some painful words are said.


_i named it "les émotions" (the feels/the feelings) because i had no idea which title i could give it lmao_

 _sorry for the bad level of english of the whole thing and sorry for destroying your feels, it's always a pleasure_

 _enjoy!_

* * *

The diner's atmosphere was tense since the very moment Dewey had asked to an already moody Donald if he and his two brothers could go to the lake tomorrow. Alone. Well, with their friends, but for Donald it was like going there alone and overall, without his supervision. That was unacceptable, to his mind.

«For the last time, Dewey, it's no.

«But Unca' Donald..

«Don't «But-Unca'-Donald» me. I've taken my decision, end of the line. You won't go. Tomorrow i won't be here till-

«Just because you want to be on our backs 24h/24.»

The duckling's tone, lacking of respect for Donald, made a shiver run through his two brothers' spines. Huey and Louie shared a look that said a lot. Dewey took a dangerous direction with his uncle. That diner wasn't going to finish well.

«Watch your tongue, Dewey, said his uncle, squinting his eyes to look threatening.

«It's true! You always want to be there when we want to go to the lake. We're not babies anymore! We can swim just right! We won't drown, you know, we-

«Enough!»

Donald had almost shouted it, to the triplets' surprise, and he had at the same time dropped his clenched fist on the table, producing a kloud "bam!" that startled everyone in the room. Dewey, interrupted, hadn't thought of a comeback to that violent reaction.

«I know you're no babies, Donald said more quietly. But you're no grown-ups either!

«You just don't want us to grow up, don't you ?

«Dewey!»

This time, it was Huey who had raised his voice against his brother, though not much because he didn't want to interfer in the fight. But his brother's attitude was unbearable. Dewey was an absolute champion when it came to backtalk. It was just plain provocation. And Huey knew how Donald hated provocation.

But right now, instead of exploding in rage like he would often do, Donald was containing himself. He was grabbing the table with gripping hands, as if it was the last frontier between him and Dewey, and also the duckling's last protection from his uncle's wrath.

«I do want you to grow up, said weakly Donald.»

His voice was not as firm as it was a few moments ago. In fact, it was trembling and wavering. Dewey was the one who was aggressive and on the verge of shouting every sentence.

«Oh yeah ? You don't show it too much.

«That's because you're ungrateful, Dewey. I make efforts for you. You don't know what i would do to protect you three.»

This left some seconds of ponderous silence in the room. Donald was looking down upon his own hands, and Dewey was breathing loudly, as if he got into a fight. Huey and Louie, they just wanted to disappear so much. They knew each other just wanted not to exist anymore or be as little as possible. They could feel the tense atmosphere just weigh so much on their little shoulders. They could feel Dewey's anger, they could feel their uncle's helpless position.

«That's the point, Unca' Donald, added Dewey, breaking the silence. You want to protect us too much. You don't realize you're stifling us.»

The words had a bizarre effect on the duck, as he seemed to step back a bit. But he quickly regained his assurance :

«I'm worried about your safety! I can't just let you do everything you want, that's not what a father would do-

 _«What do YOU know ? You're not my father !»_

Dewey had shouted it, but the violence of the words were what made the whole house silent. They could just hear their own breathings. The duckling dressed all in blue realized right away the impact of what he had just said, as he tried to speak again, certainly to apologize, but the glance Donald gave him made him swallow his own words. It was... _sad_.

His uncle was a bit surprised himself by what Dewey had just said to him. But mostly he was shaken. His thoughts were unclear ; he really had to sit down and reflect. He could have exploded in anger, he could have yelled, yet he didn't feel like it. He would have prefered crying, at the moment. He felt deeply miserable, not furious.

He knew that in Dewey's mouth, this meant : _«You're not my father, you're a stranger to me»_. And it broke his heart.

«I may not be your father, he answered, stil grabbing the table not to fall this time, but i take care of you on a daily basis. I care for you. All of you. I care because i love you.»

Donald was trembling as he spoke the last words. He just couldn't say anything else, all was said. He exhaled and left the room without giving the opportunity to Dewey to even open his mouth.

* * *

«You're in deep shit, buddy, simply said Louie.

«What the fuck, Dewey ? Why did you say that ?

« I... I don't know, he admitted. I got carried away.

«More than carried away, this time : you basically said he was nothing to you!

«I said that ?

«Not exactly, corrected Louie, but same result.»

Dewey sighed. He hadn't realized his words had exceeded his thoughts so much. He knew he went too far on that one, but he never would have thought he could hurt his uncle. And he would never have done it on purpose. The perspective of it made him shudder.

«So, what are you gonna do now? asked Louie, nonchalantly playing with the food on his plate.

«He's gonna go and apologize to Unca' Donald! Right, Dew-»

Dewey didn't even bother to give them a look, nor an answer : he went straight to Donald's room, to which he knocked.

* * *

Seated to the edge of his bed, Donald was holding his head with both of his hands and couldn't keep himself from seeing the wounding sentences of his nephew steam in his mind again and again. The worst was that it was true. And he couldn't deny it.

With all of his best efforts, he couldn't ever be what he wasn't. A dad. This thought really crushed his heart.

When Dewey said that, Donald could have sworn he heard his sister Della at the same time. This aggressiveness, this backtalk ; it was Della without a doubt. When they were kids, she was the terror of the neighbourhood ; she scared all the other kids, especially Donald's bullies. She never feared to say exactly what she thought. Sometimes she could hurt, but she never meant it.

Did Dewey mean it ? Of course he did. Donald had no right to think that he was their parent. He was just an uncle that took care of them. And he wasn't even doing his damn job right. He was stifling them. He was making them feel bad.

He turned around when he heard the door being quietly opened. Dewey was timidly peeking, waiting for Donald to invite him in. The duck moved a bit from his previous position on the bed to let him know that he could enter and come near him. Dewey went immediately to sit on the bed near him. Donald was very silent. He was waiting.

«I'm so sorry, Unca' Donald. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to say something like that.

«It's okay, Dewey.

«No, it's not! he exclaimed, raising his gaze to his uncle's. It's not okay! I shouldn't have said that!

«It's okay if you think that, replied Donald almost peacefully. I can't force you guys to consider me like a father. I'm a fool. I'm not your father and will never be. I can't even pay you proper toys. I can't bring you on real vacations. I'm not even sure i will have enough for your studies. If i can't even protect you, then who am i ?»

Dewey was shocked to hear all of this. He was far more shocked to discover that his uncle was crying. His sobbing was quiet and he had swiftly hidden his tears by rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes.

«No. Unca' Donald, you can't say that! It's wrong, so wrong!»

He could feel his own eyes getting a little too wet. His uncle was staring at him with a surprised look, tears still beading his eyes.

«You're coming home from work exhausted, and you still have time for us. You're basically tiring yourself up so that we can go to college. You love us. How can i not consider you like a father ? An adoptive father, yeah, but a father nonetheless! I'm sorry, Unca' Donald. I said things i don't think. I don't know why i said that. I'm sorry, i'm really-»

Dewey was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when Donald pulled him into a tight embrace. He was squeezing him against his chest, and Dewey could hear his troubled heart beating really loud. The warmth of his embrace was so reassuring and pleasant.

 _«Thank you_ , his uncle muttered under his breathe.»

Dewey remembered he and his brothers always enjoyed Donald's hugs. He was the only one that had always been there to wipe away their tears, to cure their scratches, to listen to them. Sometimes, Dewey was tempted to call him Dad. It wouldn't especially feel wrong to call him that way. But he was his uncle.

And Donald was more than a father to him. He was his parent, his only parent. That meant a lot to Dewey and he didn't know yet how to express this to Donald. But a hug like this one was a good beginning.

Donald seemed really moved by Dewey's words, and the duckling himself felt the urge to make up for his provocation and comfort his uncle. He rubbed gently Donald's back while letting some tears escape his eyes and roll freely on his cheeks.

After a while, they finally broke the embrace; Donald was smiling happily and still rubbing a bit his eyes. He passed his arm above Dewey's shoulder and brought him to his side.

«It's okay if you guys don't see me as a your dad. There's no need to worry. And you're right. I should trust you guys more. You've grown up. I won't always be here for you three. As long as we love each other...

«I love you, Unca' Donald.

«I love you too, Dewey.

He tousled a bit Dewey's hair feathers and they stayed a bit huddled together in silence. Everything was forgiven. Dewey rested his head against Donald's arm and slowly closed his eyes. Slipping into Morpheus' arms, he didn't feel Donald taking him into his arms to go put him into his bed.


End file.
